Me and Mrs Muddlefoot
by Honey Bear
Summary: Drake Mallard's life becomes a whole lot more complicated. *Complete*
1. Me and Mrs Muddlefoot Chapter1

**Me and Mrs. Muddlefoot**

**Chapter 1**

Drake Mallard sniffled slightly from the movement of the disturbed dust in the attic. He wanted to find the darn garden trowel as soon as possible.  He glanced over at his neighbor Binkie Muddlefoot, who was making herself comfortable on a grand old ratty chair. He was getting a little tired of her as of late; she seemed to be always under foot. He knew that despite her boorish treacly ways, she was just trying to find some sort of personal connection. He just wished it didn't have to be him.

Binkie chuckled, "Gee, Drake take you time. I'm in no big hurry."

Drake looked up from inside a cardboard box and dryly responded, "Yeah, I know."

Binkie vacantly stared at Drake. Drake lowered his eyelids and thought that's the typical Binkie response he's grown accustomed to. 

Binkie lightly coughed then said, "My goodness, Drake. Not to be rude but it's kind of dusty in here."

Drake grunted.

Binkie absentmindedly ran her hands over her white apron and continued, "It looks like you could use a helping hand around the house."

"Yeah," Drake reticently answered.

"What about Launchpad?"

"What about Launchpad?" Drake mockingly retorted.

"Doesn't he help you out? Gosalyn's only a child, so she can only be expected to do but so much around the house."

"Huh?"

"I mean since Launchpad seems to be your _buddy_. Maybe he could…."

Drake stopped looking for the trowel and angrily turned to face Binkie. "Whoa! Wait-a-minute! Exactly what are you getting at?"

Binkie nervously bit her bottom lip and meekly spoke, "Don't be cross, Drake. I recently saw a program on the Generation cable station. I understand."

Drake folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Understand? Understand, what?"

Binkie became red-faced and sputtered, "You know! You and Launchpad. Don't worry, I'm an enlightened person."

Drake flabbergasted, momentarily goggled Binkie before yelling, "Binkie!! You're nuts!! I have a girlfriend—Morgana McCawber! I'm sure you remember her…." Drake completed the sentence in his thoughts, "you empty headed cow!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't live with you and Gosalyn. Does Launchpad have a girlfriend?"

"What! That's nobody's business but Launchpad's."

Binkie cocked her eyebrow.

Drake rolled his eyes and growled, "He currently has a race car driver girlfriend in Duckburg, ok!"

Binkie daintily put a hand up to her beak and giggled.

Drake irately inquired, "Why are you asking me such personal questions?"

"Well, don't you think it's about time you tell me something of yourself. I thought we were friends," Binkie answered.

"Yeah, but friends respect their friends boundaries. If I want you to know something, I and only I will be the one to decide when and what to reveal. You understand that!" Drake responded.

Binkie nodded, 'Yes'. 

Drake momentarily stopped to gather himself then he went back to his desperate search for the garden trowel.

Binkie sat quietly in the old ratty chair for a few minutes before she timidly spoke, "I didn't ask you those questions to be mean spirited. I'm sorry, Drake."

Drake snorted.

Binkie continued, "I figure it's got to be tough for you being a single father. I only wish for you and Gosalyn some happiness."

Drake huffed, "Look, Binkie. Thanks for the sentiment but Gos and I are content. So quit worrying."

Binkie distractedly fondled her white pearl necklace. "Just how are things between Morgana and you?"

Drake whipped around and scowled at Binkie. "Were you even listening to me? Don't ask me about my private life, I will tell you what I feel like discussing when I'm ready. Oh—and for the record—Morgana and I are peachy keen."

Binkie perked up and asked, "Any plans for a wedding?"

Drake eyes bulged; he was caught off guard by such a question. He nervously coughed then uneasily responded, "Uh, well. We're taking our relationship one day at a time."   

Binkie smiled then remarked, "That's wonderful. You have a good outlook on relationships." Binkie forlornly lowered her head and clasped her hands. 

Drake tilted his head in concern. He never saw Binkie like this before. Drake hesitantly spoke, "Binkie, are you ok? Is everything alright?"

Binkie meekly responded with her head still lowered, "Gosh, Drake. I guess its ok for you to ask questions."

Drake nervously rubbed his feathered head and embarrassedly simpered. 

Binkie looked up teary-eyed. "To answer your questions—No and no."

"… I'm sorry to hear that." 

"I don't know what it is, Drake. It seems like Herb and I have grown distant this past winter. I try to be the perfect wife to him and the perfect mother to our children. Where did I go wrong? I thought something like this wouldn't happen to my marriage." Binkie covered her eyes and began to bawl.

Drake was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked over to Binkie, sat on the arm of the chair and gingerly placed his arm around her. He gently rocked her and softly spoke, "Oh, Binkie. I didn't know. I'm very sorry I acted so insensitive towards you early."

Binkie loudly sniffed and cried, "That's ok. That was my clumsy attempt to break the ice. I'm so dumb." 

"Binkie, don't say that. You're not dumb—you're just ignorant."

"Duh … thanks?"

"Well, maybe ignorant is too harsh a word. I really meant naïve."

"Ok." Binkie struggled with her tears.

Drake pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Binkie who made quick use of it. She offered Drake the soiled hanky. Drake shook his head and replied, "Keep it. I have a large stockpile. It's a necessity when one has such a messy kid." 

Binkie smiled despite her teary countenance. She snuffled then said, "I bet I look quite messy myself. As if it matters, since I'm no spring chicken. I'm losing my looks and I'm just going to keep getting homelier as time goes by." 

Drake pouted. "Binkie, are you kidding? You look fabulous. You shouldn't feel that way about yourself." Drake thought about how he's not getting younger himself. His thoughts began to trail on about how he could be losing his dashing good looks. Drake simpered, "But, I can understand where you're coming from. I'm no spring chicken, either."

"You? But you look—so marvelous." 

Drake was a sucker for flattery; he coyly waved his hand. "Oh, really?"

"Of course! Morgana's lucky to have you."

Drake smugly smiled. Drake tenderly placed his hand under Binkie's chin. He gently turned her head and raised her chin so he could look directly into Binkie's eyes. Drake softly spoke, "And don't you forget, Herb is very lucky to have you. Besides, putting yourself down won't help to mend the gap between you and him."

Binkie tenderly grasped Drake's hand from under her chin. She held his hand, exhaled and once again looked downward to gaze at her light-blue pumps. 

"Binkie, I wish I could say or do more to help, but I'm no expert. Maybe you and Herb ought to look into marriage counseling."

"Perhaps." Binkie looked up into Drake's sky blue eyes and sighed.

Drake temporarily gazed into Binkie's glistening eyes before turning his attention back to the stacks of boxes in the attic. "I better find you that garden trowel like I promised." He let go a Binkie's hand and proceeded to get up off the large armrest.

"Drake…."

"Wha…." Drake turned to address Binkie and was greeted to a full kiss. He was so overcome with surprise that he just sat frigidly on the armrest. 

Binkie hastily ended the kiss. "Oh my stars! I just wanted to give you a friendly peck on the cheek. I never intended … I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" 

Drake dreamily stared into Binkie eyes for a fraction of a minute before he engaged her in a salacious kiss. Binkie embraced Drake as he heatedly ran his hands down her back to the large bow of her apron which he effortlessly untied. 

Drake breathlessly pulled out of the kiss and yanked himself off the chair and away from Binkie. He hysterically grabbed his head and stammered, "My God! What have I done? I better go home!" 

Binkie held her freed apron and jumped out the chair. She gasped, "Drake! Wait!"

Drake didn't hear a word since he sped out of the attic as fast as he could muster. He ran out of the house and into the house next door. He quickly slammed the front door and raggedly gasped for air. Drake trembled all over while his heart wildly palpitated. 

Herb Muddlefoot peeked out from behind the doorway to the living room. "Howdy neighbor!" he cheerfully exclaimed.

Drake's eyes bulged as he surveyed his surrounding; this wasn't his beautiful house. Binkie Muddlefoot entered through the front door. She avoided Drake's gaze and hastened to the kitchen. Drake definitely knew that wasn't his beautiful wife. He squealed, flee out the front door and back into his house.

Herb confusedly scratched his head. "Drake must've really needed to go potty."


	2. Me and Mrs Muddlefoot Chapter2

**Chapter 2**

Drake heaved a heavy sigh. He was lost in his thoughts about what happened between him and Binkie this morning. He didn't know what possessed him to do such a fiendish act. He thought about how he didn't realize that he had a thing for Binkie. No wonder he felt uncomfortable when she was around. Drake pondered on maybe how his hidden desire for Binkie began. Sure, he knew that he was smitten at first sight by Binkie's sister, Trudi. Trudi was practically identical to Binkie except for her eye patch over her right eye. He had convinced himself that the eye patch made a world of difference between the two women. Drake snorted that he was fooling himself; Trudi and Binkie were physically twins. 

Drake rubbed his chin and reminisced about the time he and Launchpad traveled back in time to stop Quackerjack from destroying the first yo-yo. Drake remembered the lovely Binketh looked just like Binkie and they were getting along really well. Of course, being a Binkie ancestor she was destined to fall for one of Herb's ancestor's. Drake rolled his eyes when he thought about how like a fool he thought when Binketh was talking about a handsome guy, he thought she meant him. Drake huffed at the notion that such a lovely lady would have to fall for a big lout. Just what did Binketh see in King Herbeth anyways? He, not King Herbeth, was her knight in shining armor and the slayer of the dragon. Well, sort of. 

Drake absentmindedly rubbed his neck and considered the second time the brain sucking space alien hats attacked. He could've sworn he and Binkie got passionate while under the aliens influence. Drake rubbed his eyes to distract his thoughts. 

"Earth to Dad!" Gosalyn yelled from across the table.

Drake startled and looked up at Gosalyn. 

"Gee, Dad. You still haven't finished eating; Launchpad and I finished our meals two hours ago." 

Drake looked down at his plate. He hadn't eaten a bite; he just basically moved his cold food around the plate. He pushed his plate aside and shrugged. "I'm not all that hungry today." Gosalyn thoughtfully stared at him. Drake warily inquired, "What?"

Gosalyn narrowed her jade eyes. "Something's up. What is it? It must be major."

Drake jumped up from the dinette chair. He pointed his finger towards the door and growled, "Go to your room."

Gosalyn confused, scrunched up her face. "Huh! Why? What did I do?"

Drake folded his arms and barked, "Just go! Do your homework and clean your room." 

Gosalyn yanked her scarlet ponytails and gasped, "Oh the humanity!"

"Enough with the histrionics, Gos." Drake once again pointed towards the door. Gosalyn glowered at her dad before stomping off towards her room.

Drake watched Gosalyn leave before he proceeded to clean up the kitchen. He hated sending Gosalyn to her room like that but he just couldn't deal with her in his current funk. 

As Drake cleaned up his plate; his thoughts turned once again to the events of this morning. He wondered where everything went wrong. Sure Binkie kissed him first but it was an accident. Maybe he even inadvertently led her on to that accident. When he went to kiss her it sure wasn't an accident then. He knew that Binkie surely didn't resist the second kiss. Drake felt he can't really fault her since any normal woman would find his kisses irresistibly. The worst part was that he had an indescribably ache to finish what he started. He wearily held a hand to his head and scolded himself for being a horrid home wrecker. Maybe Binkie was starved senseless due to Herb's neglect but Drake knew that he had a good loving relationship with Morgana. 

Drake moaned when he thought about his girlfriend Morgana. Poor Morgana, she's the perfect girlfriend. She's beautiful, intelligent and understanding. Well, of course she wouldn't understand what happened between Binkie and him. That's to be expected. Drake's shoulders heavily slumped as he thought how Morgana's too good for a rotten low down snake in grass like himself. Drake figured he's better stock up on lots of barbecue sauce since he's going to roast in hell for all eternity.

"Um, Drake. Drake!" Launchpad loudly spoke.

Drake startled once again out of his stupor.

"I better get a mop." Launchpad looked to the overflowing sink.

Drake looked in the direction of Launchpad's gaze. Drake became conscious that his torso was soaking wet and the hot water in the sink had overflowed unto the floor. "Damn it!" Drake huffed. He shut off the water and grabbed a sponge. He quickly wiped up the water that had collected around the countertop and grabbed a handful of paper towels.

Launchpad grabbed the mop and bucket in the corner and started to mop up the wet floor around the sink. Drake got out of Launchpad's way and plopped down on a dinette chair. Launchpad spoke as he continued to mop the floor, "Are you ok, Drake? You seem very distracted today."

Drake utilized the handful of paper towels to dry off his green patterned sweater vest and salmon shirt. He muttered, "Yeah, I'm ok." Launchpad suspiciously eyed Drake. Drake tossed the wet towels into the wastebasket. "Oh no. Not you too."

Launchpad laughed. "I suppose Gos must've gotten to you first. Well, if you didn't talk to her about what bugging you, it must be something really serious."

Drake snapped, "What do you mean by that! I'm so sick and tired of everyone picking my brain." Drake sprang off the dinette chair and pointed towards the door. He commanded, "Go to your room!"

Launchpad grimaced. "What! You can't send me to my room."

Drake defiantly continued to point towards the door. He insisted, "Just go! Just go … somewhere. I'm sure something needs to be repaired at The Tower."

Launchpad quizzically observed Drake for a few moments before he dejectedly walked out of the kitchen. Drake snorted when Launchpad exited the room. Drake angrily grabbed the discarded mop and finished with the clean up.

Launchpad stopped in the hallway and sighed. He dolefully arranged his lucky tan aviator scarf and headed for the front door. As Launchpad got to the front door, he heard a "Psst" sound from above him. He looked up and saw Gosalyn at the top of the stairs gesturing for him to come upstairs. He got up to the second floor and Gosalyn lead him to her room. Gosalyn peered out from her room before closing the door. 

Gosalyn sneakily spoke, "Ok. It looks like the coast is clear. What's the deal with Dad?"

Launchpad shrugged and responded, "Sorry, Gos. I don't know. You know how he can be when he doesn't feel like discussing something."

Gosalyn deflated. "True. I wish he didn't have to be so mysterious."

"It comes with the territory." Drake irately stood in Gosalyn's room doorway. Launchpad loudly gasped while Gosalyn fearfully jumped around to face the doorway. Drake narrowed his eyes and dryly spoke, "Predictable."

Gosalyn frowned. "Dad! Can't you knock?"

Drake cantankerously rejoined, "This is my house…."

Gosalyn interrupted, "So! I have rights you know."

"While living under my roof, I decide what those rights are."

Gosalyn threw up her hands and complained, "Whatever! This really isn't about me or Launchpad. Why should we suffer your wrath when all we're doing is showing some concern for you?"

Launchpad added, "Yeah, Drake. Something seems to really be upsetting you. We just wanted to help or at least give you a shoulder to lean on."

Drake slumped and pouted. He knew Gosalyn and Launchpad were right and their intentions were honorable. He wished he could've been that honorable towards Binkie. Drake whimpered, "You guys are right. I'm just a creepy person. Pardon me."

Gosalyn concernedly asked, "Dad, what is it?"

Drake looked downward to avoid Gosalyn prying eyes. "Don't worry. It's something only I can deal with," he bewailed. 

"When you need us; we're here for you," Launchpad said.

Drake muttered, "You guys are too good for me." He turned and dragged himself out of Gosalyn's room. 

Launchpad and Gosalyn exchanged worried glances.

Drake drowsily adjusted his robe and groggily slumped towards the coffee machine. He didn't get any sleep last night; all he did was toss and turn. As Drake leaned against the countertop and sipped his coffee, he pondered some more about Binkie. What could've caused the riff between her and Herb? They seemed like a happy couple. She said the trouble started this past winter. He knew of nothing unusual that happened this past winter; well maybe except the incident with the out of control car. He remembered that a car swerved out of control on the icy road of Avian Way and it almost ran over Binkie on her sidewalk. Poor Binkie was just putting out some trash and almost ended up road kill. Thank goodness he happened to be leaving the house and saw what was occurring. He nimbly got over to Binkie and got her out of harm's way. She was so shocked by what happened and extremely grateful. She couldn't stop bragging about his daring rescue. He had to admit that it sure as hell felt good to be not only praised for his heroics but for it to be as Drake Mallard. He remembered Herb eventually got miffed by Binkie making over him and that appeared to be the end of it. Although, it seemed since that event there's been a barely perceptible change in Binkie's attitude towards him.

"You're obsessing. It's all over your face," Gosalyn teased.

Drake snapped out of his thoughts and grimaced. He commanded, "Gosalyn! Go to school."

"It's Saturday." Gosalyn broadly grinned.

"Oh." Drake refilled his coffee mug. He turned his attention back to Gosalyn and ordered, "Go out back and play then." Gosalyn gleefully saluted and bolted out the backdoor. Drake shook his head and laughed. 

Drake finished off the pot of coffee and began to clean up. He looked out the kitchen window and saw Gosalyn playing with Honker and Tank. Drake's heart sank; how could he face Honker and Tank after what he has done. Drake's moping was interrupted by the sound of the front door bell. Drake mumbled, "What now," as he headed for the door. He opened the door and was petrified; it was Binkie. 

Binkie stared at him for a few seconds before she said, "Can I come in, Drake?"

Drake stood motionless as he thought about if he should let her in. He was afraid to be alone with her but to leave her standing in the doorway wouldn't be a good idea either. Drake answered, "Okay." Binkie stepped inside and Drake hesitantly closed the door. 

"Um, have you found the garden trowel yet?" Binkie asked.

Drake disbelievingly stared at Binkie. "That's what you came over here to ask me about?" 

Binkie stared back and replied, "Well, yes."

Drake was taken aback. Drake cautiously inquired, "Binkie, come on. That can't be the real reason you came here."

"What do you want me to ask?"

"What about what happened yesterday?"

"What about yesterday?"

Drake scowled; he knew Binkie was dizzy but she's taking it to whole other levels. Drake spoke through clenched teeth, "Binkie; You, I, the kiss."

Binkie blushed and demurely placed her hand on her chest. She moaned, "Ooh! Gosh that was something." 

Drake's jaw dropped and he incredulously gawked at Binkie. Binkie fluttered her eyes and gaily grinned in return. Drake grabbed Binkie and hastily escorted her to the door. He gently but firmly pushed Binkie outside and addressed her, "Um, I'm going to search for that garden trowel. When I find it, I'll give it to you. Bye-bye. Have a good day!" And with that he quickly shut the door. 

Drake leaned against the closed front door and breathed a sigh of relief. He muttered to himself, "Something is definitely up and it isn't me." He quietly chuckled and thought that as ditzy as Binkie is, she has always shown some sense of morality. There's no way she would normally act so indifferent towards an extramarital affair. This bamboozling bugaboo demands some investigative inquiry.

Drake peered inside the Muddlefoot's kitchen window. Binkie was humming away and baking cookies like she usually does on a Saturday afternoon. Drake crept past an awakening flowerbed to the basement window of the house and glanced around to make sure no one was present. At least Drake got Launchpad to take Gos, Honk, and Tank out to the nearby amusement center. Drake also knew Herb was out of the house on Quackerware business; so for all intents and purposes, this was the perfect time to snoop around. Drake figured this investigation was best suited for Drake Mallard since it wouldn't have made sense for Darkwing Duck to get involved, at least not without something more than just a hunch. Drake easily unlatched the small basement window and slithered in. Drake looked around and scratched his head. Where should he start and what should he look for? 

Drake decided that the basement was the best place to start since he was currently there. He rolled up the long sleeves of his shirt and searched for any kind of evidence to Binkie's strange behavior but came up empty. He then proceeded to investigate the rest of the house. He easily slipped past Binkie who was still busy in the kitchen and went through the various rooms of the house. Luckily the Muddlefoots' house design was very similar to his own so getting around was a snap. Drake finally got to the attic on his quest for clues. Drake searched the items and boxes that were stashed away in the attic. He felt a little envious since the Muddlefoots' attic was so tidy and clean, unlike his dusty junky attic. With the exception of the kitchen, his examination of the house was complete. Drake sighed and felt guilty that he spied on The Muddlefoots for nothing. Maybe Binkie was just having a nervous breakdown and he like a paranoid fool took it to be the machinations of a devious plot. He was so desperate to place blame elsewhere and battle a straw man instead of dealing with his own personal demon. 

Drake decided to get out of the Muddlefoots' house ASAP. He proceeded to head towards the attic window so he could clandestinely climb out of the window. He got to the window and heard a coughing sound. He instinctively whipped around into a fighting stance.

"Oh my! Are you going to beat me up?" Binkie asked wide-eyed.

Drake immediately went into at ease mode. He rolled down the long sleeves of his shirt and buttoned up the cuffs. He nervously tugged on his sweater vest and shamefacedly grinned, "You startled me."

"I startled you? You're in MY attic, Drake."

"Oh—yeah. My mistake. Anyways, I was so determined to find that garden trowel that I ended up here." Drake unconvincing grinned. 

Binkie placed her hands on her hips and grimaced.

Drake apologetically spoke, "Forgive me, Binkie. I've acted ignobly towards you. You needed help and I took advantage. The terrible shame of it all; it's been eating at my soul."

Binkie relaxed and her annoyed expression changed to sadness. "Oh, Drake. Of course, I forgive you. I know you're not a malicious person. I'm just as responsible for what happened." Binkie looked around the attic. "I guess you were poking around because you just wanted to have some kind of explanation for my behavior." 

Drake's eyes widen in astonishment at Binkie's astuteness. 

Binkie walked up to Drake and continued, "The secret you're searching for can't be found in a box."

"And what secret is that?" Drake asked. He felt uncomfortable; Binkie was so close to him and was gazing directly into his eyes. 

Binkie smiled and daintily placed her hands on Drake's chest. Drake anxiously gulped as Binkie leaned in closer. She cooed, "I think you already know." 

Drake was speechless. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He had no idea how to respond. It didn't matter; Binkie never gave him the opportunity for a rebuttal because she silenced his voice with a sensuous kiss. Drake's normally staunch moral fiber began to unravel; he couldn't gather the strength to resist. Binkie tenderly ran her hand up Drake's chest to the base of his neck. He felt her caress on his neck tighten; he reflexively jerked back and silently gasped before passing out.


	3. Me and Mrs Muddlefoot Chapter3

**Chapter 3**

Drake gradually awoke in bed. He stretched himself out and noted that he must've been dreaming. He deeply yawned then groggily rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that his bedroom doesn't have space age style decorum. 

Drake bolted up in the bed and scrutinized his surrounding. He definitely wasn't in his home or the Muddlefoots' for that matter. He was in what looked like a futuristic metallic prison cell, although it wasn't too futuristic since it had traditional bars for security. Drake jumped off the prison cell cot and began to examine himself. He wanted to make sure that nothing was implanted or removed from his body. He breathed a hefty sigh of relief that everything was in its place; nothing added or taken away. It was a good thing that he was already prepared. 

"Drake? Is that you?" a soft voice whispered.

Drake turned to the direction of the voice. It sounded like it came from next to his cell. He cautiously whispered back, "Yes."

"Thank goodness. It's me—Binkie. I'm in the next cell."

"Binkie?"

"Yes. I've been here for awhile now."

Drake was taken aback that Binkie was here too. He could've sworn she was the one who knocked him out. Drake realized that even if Binkie did initially knock him out, he must have been additionally sedated since he was abnormally groggy. 

"Drake, are you ok? I saw when they brought you in. You were unconscious. I was so worried that you might've been seriously injured."

Drake responded, "I'm ok. I'm just a little dazed. Are you alright?" 

Binkie answered, "Thank heavens, you're ok. I'm—frightened—but otherwise I'm all right." 

"That's understandable that you're frightened. At least, you're ok. I'm relieved to know that." There was a brief silence before Drake spoke up, "You say you've been here for awhile? And who are they?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how long I've been here but I feel that it must be more than a couple of days," Binkie said. Drake was horrified, he couldn't fathom that Binkie's been imprisoned here for so long. She continued, "I'm not really sure who they are."

"Let me fill you in 'den…," an ethnically accented voice from out of visual range crowed.  

The owner of the voice appeared from across the hallway so that he could be seen by both occupants of the cells. Binkie shrunk back into the depths of her cell. The tall debonair rooster with a steel beak cackled, "Aw, did I interrupt your little cell block party. Next time, I'll bring some potato salad." Drake ferociously glowered. The rooster taunted Drake, "Be careful lover boy; you're face might stick 'dat way." A look of embarrassment crossed Drake's face. The rooster then smugly announced to his captive audience, "Welcome aboard to duh Fiendish Organization for World Larceny—"

Drake interjected, "F.O.W.L."

The rooster exclaimed, "You catch on quick. Do you want a bread crumb, ducky?" Drake snarled. The rooster condescendingly continued with his speech, "Ditto Design Research Facility." The rooster then mockingly bowed. "Hi. I'm Steelbeak, your captor for the duration of your incarceration." He then gestured and some troopers in yellow and orange jumpsuits appeared. "And 'dese are your guards, FOWL Egg Men." A female loudly huffed. "And Egg Woman," Steelbeak added. He then shrugged and laughed, "Hey, FOWL's an equal opportunity employer."   

Drake angrily stormed to the front of the cell and shook the bars. "Whatever! Why is Binkie here? Why am I here?"

Steelbeak smirked. "My, my; As if I owe you an ex-pla-na-tion."

Binkie softly spoke, "Not to be rude, Mr. Steelbeak, but it would be really nice if you did let us know what you had in store for us. Please." Binkie bashfully batted her eyes.

Steelbeak courteously smiled. "Aw, lady. I can't turn you down. You even said, 'Please.'" Drake attentively listened as Steelbeak folded his arms and began his explanation. "You may realize your husband Herbert Muddlefoot, has had prior dealings with an organization referred to as SHUSH and a special operative of theirs, Darkwing Duck."

Drake had a barely perceivably smirk on his bill at the mention of Darkwing Duck.

Steelbeak went on, "FOWL High Command figured Mr. Muddlefoot might be linked with SHUSH or Darkwing Duck."

Binkie thoughtfully tilted her head and said, "No offense, Mr. Steelbeak. But I don't think my husband is involved in any kind of organization other than Quackerware." Drake grinned that Binkie was right about that.

Steelbeak cackled, "You may believe 'dat to be so Mrs. Muddlefoot, but you also have the honor of living next door to The Mallards."

Drake snarled, "Yeah, so!"

Steelbeak gave Drake a contemptuous look. "Come now, your close family friend is Launchpad McQuack. He's a known associate of Darkwing Duck. And isn't your girlfriend, Morgana McCawber. She's definitely had run-ins with Darkwing Duck, although I heard through duh grapevine 'dey're _comrades." Steelbeak wickedly sneered at Drake. "It looks like you have a tendency to filch other people's property." Drake embarrassedly covered his eyes. Steelbeak chuckled, "I never would've guessed you to be duh type. I already lost the bet 'dat you had different tastes. I misjudged you." Drake glared at Steelbeak. Steelbeak joked, "But … Hey, I relate to your problem. Women are like potato chips, you can't have just one." The Egg Woman snorted and tossed her long wavy brown hair that cascaded from under her white egg shaped helmet. Steelbeak proudly ran his hand over his red rooster's comb and smirked._

Drake was peeved. "You know all that, huh? So the Binkie that's currently running around the neighborhood is a spy."

Binkie gasped and put her hands to her face. "A spy! Oh my!"

Steelbeak approvingly clapped his hands. "Bingo, my sharp suburbanite! But she's not just your average spy. She's a clone of Binkie Muddlefoot."

Drake and Binkie responded in unison, "A CLONE!!!"

Steelbeak nodded. "Yup! FOWL's Ditto Design Department is duh premier manufacturer of the finest clones anywhere. Each and every clone can be tailored to suit whatever needs necessary. The particular model sent to replace duh lovely Mrs. Muddlefoot was altered to be extra snoopy with low moralistic character." 

Drake grinned at the enlightenment; it all was starting to make sense. He breathed a sigh of relief and felt a little less guilty. Although, he believed that he wasn't absolved of all culpability because of the coveting that commenced from his character. 

Binkie whimpered, "I can't believe you made a physical copy of me."

Steelbeak replied, "Not just a physical copy but mental too; 'danks to duh Commemoreproducer mind probe. With the exception of the a-dul-ter-a-tions done to make the clone into a worthy spy, she has all of your memories and personality."

Drake enraged, "How foul!"

Steelbeak shot back, "Correct!"

Binkie hunched over and covered her teary eyes.

Steelbeak reached into his white tuxedo jacket and produced a white downy feather. He twirled the feather in his hand and said, "Aw, don't worry Mrs. Muddlefoot. You won't be duh only person in the neighborhood to have your very own clone." Drake's eyes bulged with terror. Steelbeak addressed Drake, "After duh physical clone of you is made, the mind probe will complete it with a copy your common bourgeois brain." Steelbeak triumphantly cackled as he headed off to the cloning sector.


	4. Me and Mrs Muddlefoot Chapter4

**Chapter 4**

Drake had to sit down on the bed and absorb all the recent info. He was sickened that all it would take to make the clone was such a small insignificant feather. Also, he couldn't believe Steelbeak knew so much; too much for his taste. Luckily it seemed that Steelbeak didn't know _everything_. Drake grunted at the notion of his incredible intellect as a common bourgeois mind. If Steelbeak only knew, although if he stuck around for the mind probe Ol' Steelie will know. Drake was determined to escape the prison to avoid the mind probe and save the day. His concentration was broken by Binkie loudly sobbing in the next cell. Drake noticed that the Egg Personnel had abandoned their posts shortly after Steelbeak left. Drake smirked that they were either on break or goofing off. When the cat's away….

Drake went towards the front of the cell to make sure no one was close by. He whispered, "Binkie, don't worry. Everything will be alright. Please, have hope."

Drake heard a slight stirring in Binkie's cell. Binkie reached through the bars as far as she could towards Drake's cell. Binkie sniffled, "Drake, could you hold my hand?"

Drake briefly faltered. He remembered what happened between him and the clone. He then reminded himself that the Binkie clone was designed to be unscrupulous; the true Binkie in the next cell had good intentions. He knew within his soul despite its mortal flaws, he had good intentions too. He reached through the bars and grasped Binkie's delicate trembling hand.

Binkie said through tears, "I just needed some assurance. As silly as it may sound, with you here I feel a little bit safer. Since hope may be all we got, I hope we'll be able to see our families again." 

Drake confidently tightened his grip on Binkie's hand. "I have not only hope but faith that we'll be back with our loved ones. Justice will prevail."

Binkie contentedly replied, "Thanks, Drake."

A diminutive Egg Man appeared with food trays and said, "Bleech! Cut it out you two. This isn't the Titanic." Drake and Binkie hastily let go of each others hands. Drake nervously coughed while Binkie blushed. The Egg Man droned, "Dinnertime." 

Steelbeak polished his steel rooster's beak with a soft cloth. He quietly observed the FOWL scientists as they went about their various duties. He noted that it would be about twenty-four hours for the physical cloning process to be completed.  It would then take another twenty-four to copy the memory data from the prime subject with the Commemoreproducer and to suitably alter the clone. About forty-eight hour's total, the Drake Mallard spy clone will be planted.

This project although costly and time-consuming was turning out to be more successful than originally anticipated. The Binkie clone was fully capable of inconspicuously integrating in the environment. She was the idea stool pigeon; the unassuming busy-body housewife. So far she wasn't able to scope out anything that was of significant value to FOWL High Command. 

Steelbeak tucked his polishing cloth into his white tuxedo jacket. He puzzled why the Binkie clone fingered her next door neighbor Drake Mallard. Initially FOWL High Command thought about cloning Drake Mallard but from preliminary surveillance, he was ruled out because he was too much of a recluse. For him to suddenly change and become extremely outgoing would've prematurely raised suspicions and FOWL HC didn't want that to happen. Steelbeak had run a background check on Drake Mallard after the Binkie clone brought him in for snooping around The Muddlefoot home. It seemed that she jumped the gun because Drake Mallard turned out to be just an average St. Canardian suburbanite. Maybe the Binkie clone's problem was that she just really wanted to jump Mr. Mallard's gun. Steelbeak cackled at the stuff that goes on behind the closed doors in suburbia. 

Steelbeak smiled that at least the good news was that Drake Mallard did have some proclivity for sneakiness. Steelbeak couldn't fathom that crazy Casanova was getting the mighty fine tail of Morgana McCawber. Sure, Mallard had great taste in women but Mallard must be a loon or have balls of steel to romance a woman who's not only a sorceress but who might be seeing Darkwing Doofus. In any case, Mallard's wily propensity could be honed in his clone and that would give FOWL not only two spies in the field but one positioned right next to Launchpad McQuack. That ditzy Binkie clone might've earned a longer lifespan. 

Drake gawked at the funky congealed slop that FOWL had the nerve to call a meal. He didn't have to worry about being executed since all he had to do to put himself out of his misery was to eat this FOWL crap. The only edible food substance on the tray was a handful of ketchup packets.

"This food is a good way to lose weight," Binkie said.

"You got that right," Drake rejoined. He figured one can't gain weight if they can't keep their food down. He snapped his fingers and his bill turned up into broad devious smile.

The food tray heavily clanked to the cold hard prison floor. Drake fell to his knees and retched. 

Binkie was alarmed. "Drake!" Binkie asked the guard, "Goodness, is he all right?"

The tiny Egg Man guard panicked. "Oh crap! I knew I should've refrigerated those food trays three days ago." 

Binkie disgustedly stuck out her tongue. She used her foot to push the food tray on the floor further away from her. Binkie asserted, "I think he's been food poisoned, Mr. Egg Man. Tsk, tsk. Shame on you."

The Egg Man countered, "Stop trying to guilt me. I'm doing the best I can. I better get him to the infirmary. He can't die before the mind probe." 

Drake inaudibly laughed that everything was going better than planned.

The puny Egg Man got out a small card and swiped the locking mechanism. He opened the jail cell and approached Drake. The Egg Man put his hand on Drake's back and questioned, "Are you strong enough to walk?" Drake struggled to nod, 'Yes'. The Egg Man replied, "Good. Come with me and don't try any funny stuff. I have a pistol and will use it." 

Drake imagined that the pistol is probably larger than the Egg Man. He struggled to his feet and allowed the Egg Man to lead him out of the cell towards the infirmary.

The Egg Man and Drake got out the prison wing and entered a long quiet corridor. Drake figured this is it. He grabbed his stomach and doubled over. 

The Egg Man scolded, "You should've thrown up in your cell's toilet. Now I'm going to have to clean this mess up."

Drake swiftly grabbed the Egg Man and knocked him unconscious. Drake joked, "I guess somebody else will have to clean this mess up." He skillfully searched the Egg Man and got all the necessary items. 

Drake looked over the plan that he took off of the Egg Man. Drake then walked over to the map on the wall and scrutinized the layout in order to get oriented. By now he was very familiar with FOWL's general lair design. He reflected that FOWL's architectural design team must be getting extremely lazy. Drake took a deep breath and steeled himself for the next stage of his plan.

Steelbeak was sweet talking the spunky Egg Woman in his luxurious private office when the intruder alarm went off. Steelbeak cursed, he was just a plume away from scoring. He and the Egg Woman collected themselves and left the private office. Just as they got out of the office, Drake Mallard barreled past them, followed by half a dozen Egg Men. Steelbeak and the Egg Woman joined the pursuit.

Drake Mallard got to the end of the corridor and ducked into the engine room. There were three large exhaust fans against the farthest wall. The fans were encased with protective fencing. On the other side of the fans was the exterior of the airborne facility. This particular room was the source of the power for keeping the facility hidden by the use of futuristic holographic camouflage. Drake knew from the pilfered plan that damaging the engine here would put a dent in the operation without destroying the entire facility. He quickly ran to a corner of the room and kicked off a safety latch that was over one of the spinning fans. He stood in front of it and waited for the troops to catch up. 

The Egg People angrily panted in the doorway. Steelbeak came out in front of the troops. He snarled, "You stupid fool. What do you 'dink you're doing?"

Drake cried, "I can't take it anymore!" He whipped out the Egg Man's pistol and wildly shot. The bullet hit a pipe and water exploded out of the rupture. Steelbeak and the Egg People jumped out of the room. The water hit the hot engine and the room steamed up. Drake took off his green patterned sweater vest and dropped a handful of ketchup packets into the sweater. He then tossed the sweater bundle into the exposed spinning fan. The sweater shredded and entangled into the fan. The fan considerably slowed down from the ketchup stained sweater's entanglement. Drake timed his jump, cleared the fan's blade and landed on a protruding ledge. He realized the facility was floating over Audubon Bay and noticed that the walls of the facility looked like a cloud. He heard the engine inside screech to a halt. The walls of the airship shimmered and its true nature was revealed. Drake noted there was a ladder nearby which should lead to another section of the facility. 

Steelbeak and the Egg People got back into the holographic engine room. The steam was clearing and Steelbeak looked around to assess the damage. He complained, "Oh, perfect. The holographic doohickey has been damaged. Where's 'dat stupid duck?"

The Egg Woman pointed towards a fan in the corner and responded, "I think he's wading in that big pond in the sky." 

Steelbeak gave her a puzzled look. He then glanced in the direction she pointed towards. Bits of Mr. Mallard's red stained sweater was scattered on the floor and tangled in the fan blade. Steelbeak folded his arms and griped, "Wonderful! We didn't get a chance to probe his mind. High Command won't like 'dis turn of events." 

Steelbeak's communicator vibrated. He took out the communicator and grumbled, "Speak of duh devil." He flipped the device on; the viewer displayed three shadowy figures with an F.O.W.L. logo backdrop. 

The tall shadowy figure spoke, "Agent Steelbeak, progress report!"

Steelbeak nervously ran his hand down his red wattles. "Everything is going according to plan with one exception."

"And what exception might that be," the shadowy figure replied.

"Drake Mallard is dead."

The three figures groaned. The tall one spoke once again, "No matter. Complete the cloning process. The resultant Mallard clone can be utilized for DD's sister project, PP."

"Done. Agent Steelbeak, over and out." Steelbeak turned off the communicator and put it away. He cackled, "It all worked out. Good riddance to Drake Mallard. 'Dat guy was definitely a loon." The Egg Woman examined the floor, picked up a steel ball bearing and puzzled over it. Steelbeak looked at the object in the Egg Woman's hands and grimaced.

Binkie forlornly sat on the bed of her prison cell. She neurotically fussed over her light-blue dress and white apron. She momentarily fiddled with her white pearl necklace and then she agitatedly ran her hand through her downy coiffure. She worried about Drake and hoped he was all right.

"It looks like your going to be solo once again," Steelbeak said.

Binkie was startled out of her thoughts. She didn't notice Steelbeak approach her cell. She timidly responded, "What do you mean by that, Mr. Steelbeak?"

"Your next door neighbor is no longer with us."

"I know. He's in the infirmary."

"No. He went kaput, capice?"

"He was catapulted?"

Steelbeak squawked, "He's dead, babe!"

A look of sheer horror washed over Binkie's face. She screamed, "NO!!!"

Steelbeak beamed as he replied, "Yes! Dem's duh breaks. And believe me; he was broken up into nothingness. You better take heed." Steelbeak cackled as exited the prison area.

Binkie put her hands to her face and bawled. She couldn't believe Drake was dead. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be alive today. My goodness, what will happen to his daughter, Gosalyn? She didn't think Gosalyn had any family besides Drake. There was Launchpad but Binkie didn't really know how close Gosalyn and Launchpad relationship ties were. Binkie cried harder when she realized Gosalyn had already been orphaned. How much more tragedy could a little girl stand? 

It would be a little tough but Binkie knew that Herb would agree to raise Gosalyn. Binkie realized that at times she got on Drake's nerves about Gosalyn's welfare. She knew despite her clumsy attempts at motherly advice, she always had respectable intentions for Gosalyn. Even though she absolutely cherished her dear sons, she kind of thought of Gosalyn as the daughter that she wished she had. There was no way that she would allow Gosalyn to go to another orphanage. She swore that no matter what the odds, she had to get out of here. She had to survive for her family and for Gosalyn.


	5. Me and Mrs Muddlefoot Chapter5

**Chapter 5**

Binkie continued to sob when she heard a noise at the front of her prison cell. She looked up and saw through her teary eyes a shadowy figure gesturing to be quiet.  

Binkie scrambled towards the Control Room of the facility. She still couldn't accept the fact that Drake Mallard was dead. She would have to find out the truth for herself. Maybe there could be some glimmer of hope.

"What are you doing here?" Steelbeak yelled.

Binkie twirled around and petrified.

Steelbeak barreled over to her and growled, "You stupid fool. Go back to your post."

Binkie defiantly retorted, "No! Why should I? There's nothing for me to go back too." She fled towards the cloning sector.

Steelbeak was prepared to send some Egg Men to retrieve Binkie when he heard a loud _bang behind him. He spun around and saw a large billowing blue cloud of smoke. He placed his hand to his head and groaned._

From out of the smoke a voice bellowed, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the original that gets stuck in the copying machine! I am—Darkwing Duck!!!" 

Steelbeak hollered to the Egg Men nearby, "Get 'em boys." The Egg Men shot at the blue cloud of smoke. 

"Suck goo evildoers!" Darkwing shouted from behind Steelbeak and the Egg Men. Darkwing pointed his innovative gas gun and immediately shot a shell at the FOWL flock. Steelbeak and the Egg Men were instantly coated in a gluey glop. Steelbeak and the Egg Men muttered a long string of curses as Darkwing placed his gas gun in his jacket. Darkwing then ran towards a tiny alcove under a control panel and got Binkie out of her secure hiding place. Darkwing addressed Binkie as he helped her stand up, "Mrs. Muddlefoot, let's go!" He grabbed Binkie's trembling hand and led her towards the emergency shuttle banks.

Darkwing and Binkie rushed towards the shuttle bay. As they bolted through the facility they ended up in the cloning sector which was situated next to the emergency shuttle bay. FOWL researchers screamed and panicked when they spotted Darkwing Duck. Some ducked under tables as others fled to the emergency shuttle bay in order to escape. Darkwing secretly smiled at the terror he struck in the hearts of the depraved FOWL scientists. Darkwing with Binkie in tow turned a corner of the sector when they ran right into Binkie Muddlefoot.

Darkwing felt the Binkie holding on to his hand grasp it tighter. She gasped, "Oh my word! It's ME!!"

Darkwing stared in shock, indeed the woman before him was the carbon copy of Binkie Muddlefoot. Darkwing said in a hushed tone, "It's the clone."

The Binkie in front of them narrowed her eyes and responded, "Right you are." She turned and fled towards a steamy glass tube against the wall.

Darkwing shouted to the Binkie clone, "Mrs. Muddlefoot—er—clone; Where are you going?" Darkwing pleadingly reached out towards the clone. 

The clone tenderly placed her hand on the steamy glass tube. She turned to answer Darkwing but she instead was surprised by what she saw.

The moment Darkwing saw the Binkie clone gape; he instantly realized he was in danger. He let go of Binkie's hand and swerved sideways. Steelbeak narrowly missed cracking his semi-automatic rifle into Darkwing's head.

Steelbeak grunted, "I should've just gunned the quills off your ass." With that Steelbeak pointed the business end of his rifle at Darkwing's head. 

Darkwing sneeringly said, "Wrong end, Steelie." Darkwing jump kicked Steelbeak's rifle a second before Steelbeak fired. The misdirected bullet hit a red biohazard panel against the wall. 

One of the scientists screamed, "Oh heavens!" Alarms in the facility furiously rang out.

Steelbeak loudly cursed. Egg Men ran into the cloning sector. Steelbeak squalled, "Abandon ship!" The Egg Men and FOWL scientists scrambled to the emergency shuttle bay.

Darkwing scooped up Binkie who was cringing on the floor. Darkwing queried, "You alright?" Binkie nodded, 'Yes'. 

Steelbeak viciously cackled, "'Dis isn't over Darkwing Duck! Not by a long shot." Steelbeak with the dutiful Egg Woman fled to the emergency shuttle bay.

Darkwing retorted, "With your lousy shooting. I would say it is." Darkwing then turned his attention to the Binkie clone that was desperately clutching the glass tube. Darkwing called the clone, "Come on, Mrs. Muddlefoot—clone. It's time to get out of here."

The Binkie clone cried, "I'm not going anywhere. My life is here."

Darkwing peered at the glass tube that the Binkie clone was clutching. He noticed that it looked like a body was inside the tube. He noticed the body was partially formed but one could tell that it was an adult drake. His blood ran cold when he realized what was in the tube. Or better yet who was in the tube … it was to be a clone of him. He couldn't believe it. FOWL still went ahead and cloned him without the mind probe.

Binkie screamed, "Mr. Darkwing!"

Darkwing snapped out of his thoughts and realized the facility was breaking apart. The equipment around them sputtered and exploded. Thick choking smoke began the fill the air. Darkwing screamed to the clone, "Come on! If you want to survive you have to go now." She despondently glared at him then buried her face against the glass of the cloning tube. Darkwing went to go grab her when a chunk of the ceiling fell in front of him. He clenched his teeth in frustration. He considered all life precious; manufactured life was still a life. But he had a duty to save the real Binkie too. 

Binkie spoke in a far away voice, "I think she's unbalanced."

Darkwing agreed, "Yes…. Mrs. Muddlefoot, we have to go." Darkwing grabbed Binkie and they ran through the falling debris towards the emergency shuttle bay. Suddenly, the entire facility lurched. Darkwing and Binkie were caught off guard and fell to the floor. They slid into the corner near the door to the emergency exit. Large chunks of wreckage tumbled in their direction. Darkwing held on to Binkie and leap out of the way of the tumbling rumble. 

Binkie cried, "The exit is blocked. My goodness, what are we going to do?" 

Darkwing screamed, "We'll have to make our own." He whipped out his gas gun and shot a pellet towards a far wall. He clutched onto Binkie, wrapped his long dark blue-violet cape around them and braced himself. The pellet that wedged into the wall exploded, revealing the cool nighttime St. Canardian sky. Darkwing then placed a grappling hook attachment in his gun and shot it towards the breach. He hollered, "Hold on tight, Mrs. Muddlefoot." She promptly obeyed. Darkwing then set the gun to reel them up. He mournfully glanced towards the last location of the Binkie clone. The smoke was so thick in that area that he couldn't make anything out. He silently said a prayer for the clone.  

Darkwing got himself and Binkie onto a ledge by the breach in the wall. He unlatched the grapping hook and put his gas gun away. He looked out of sky fortress and saw that it was careening towards the icy waters of Audubon Bay. Darkwing was glad that he knew Binkie was a decent swimmer. He wrapped his arms around Binkie and shouted, "It's now or never!"

Binkie hysterically wailed, "What! Mr. Darkwing? Oh no!"

Darkwing with all of his might lunged at the rupture with Binkie securely in his arms. Binkie clutched Darkwing as tightly as she could and shrieked as if it was the end of the world. Darkwing hoped that he correctly calculated his leap so that they would successfully clear the falling fortress when it hit the water. He and Binkie made it out of the airship and tumbled to the bay below. He prepared himself for the rough landing into the water. 

He hit something … hard. Darkwing grunted, "Ouch! The water of Audubon Bay is a lot harder than usual."

Binkie was on top of Darkwing. She rolled off him and shook her head. Binkie dazedly replied, "I don't think we hit the water."

Darkwing slowly got up into a sitting position and looked around. He and Binkie were on a "bill" of a sleek red and violet jet. 

The glass casing of the cockpit opened. The pilot beamed and said, "Nice of you two to drop in."

Darkwing and Binkie gleefully spoke in chorus, "Launchpad!"

"Come on in," Launchpad said. Darkwing and Binkie quickly got into the cockpit of the Thunderquack. Launchpad continued, "I saw the fireworks in the sky and didn't want to miss the show."

Darkwing happily patted Launchpad on the back. "Thanks pal." Darkwing looked to the location of the sky fortress. It had hit the water of Audubon Bay and was rapidly sinking. Darkwing requested, "LP, can you take us in a little closer? I want to see if there are any survivors."

Binkie apprehensively commented, "Yes, my—clone. Maybe she's still alive?"

Launchpad puzzled out loud, "Clone?"

Darkwing didn't take his eyes off the water. "It's a LONG story, LP. I'll explain it later." 

Darkwing saw the last of the sky facility sink into the water. There was a momentary stillness in the water before a very loud explosion occurred. A large column of water and debris shot up out of the bay. Launchpad deftly banked the Thunderquack out of the path of the murky column. Launchpad stabilized the Thunderquack's flight then piloted the jet to circle back. The occupants of the Thunderquack stared at the rippling watery grave of FOWL's former research airship. Launchpad turned on the Thunderquack's searchlights while Darkwing utilized his unique spy binoculars to search out any potential survivors. 

After a couple of minutes, Darkwing put away his binoculars and heaved a deep sigh. He didn't think anyone left on the FOWL fortress survived. The local police, emergency and news helicopters began to fill the skies in the region. Darkwing gloomily turned to Launchpad and said, "I think it's time we left." Darkwing briefly paused before continuing, "I have to alert SHUSH about this event; once we get Mrs. Muddlefoot back to her family." 

Binkie began to sob. Launchpad confusedly glanced back at her. "Don't you want to go back to your family?"

"Of course, I'm so happy my nightmare has ended. But—Launchpad—I don't know how to say this but—," Binkie choked back her tears, "Drake's dead." Binkie doubled over and bawled. 

Launchpad briefly goggled Binkie. He then gave Darkwing a bewildered look.

Darkwing assured, "Don't worry Mrs. Muddlefoot. Drake's alive and well. I rescued him."

Launchpad calmly commented, "Thank goodness."

Binkie looked up and dazedly gawked at Darkwing. "Really? Where is Drake, Mr. Darkwing?"

Darkwing flustered in his response, "Well … I rescued him awhile ago … I guess he's on his way home … Um, yeah."

"Oh." Binkie gave Darkwing an incomprehensible glance. 

Darkwing felt a strange cold sensation down his spine. He nervously coughed then addressed Launchpad, "Let's get Mrs. Muddlefoot home."


	6. Me and Mrs Muddlefoot Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Binkie went into her kitchen and sat down on a dinette chair. She just finished tidying up the house and wanted to briefly get off her feet. She gently ran her hands through her canary yellow plumose coiffure and softly exhaled. Her thoughts turned to the situation with the clone. She couldn't believe such a thing was possible much less for her to be involved. Darkwing Duck instructed her not to talk to _anyone about what happened. If she did talk it could put herself and her family into further danger. But despite that she just had to know if Herb knew anything was a miss when the clone had replaced her. She delicately asked Herb if _she_ acted a little different during the time the clone had taken her place. She was very relieved but a little disappointed that Herb didn't notice any difference between her and the clone. Herb felt that she's been a little under the weather since late winter anyways. She knew he was right, she felt some days like she was just going though the motions. She had no explanation for her funk, maybe her coming so close to dying this past winter might have upset her a little more then she wanted to realize. _

Binkie heavily sighed and slowly got up from her chair. She went to the kitchen window and looked outside. It was a beautiful early afternoon spring day. She looked to the Mallard's backyard and saw Gosalyn playing with Honker. She noted Herb and Tank were out grocery shopping. She absentmindedly watched the children play for awhile. She saw Drake come out of the house and talk to Gosalyn and Honker. Since the FOWL incident, Drake was more withdrawn than ever. Binkie wondered if the whole incident might've been too much for Drake to handle. He acts like nothing even happened; maybe he was in some serious denial. Binkie watched Drake laugh at Gosalyn and rub her head in a fatherly fashion. It looked like he warned Gosalyn before he went to go back into the house. Binkie figured that Drake will probably disappear for a couple hours like he usually does. Binkie noticed Gosalyn and Honker got into a heated discussion before the both of them ran into the house. Binkie figured Gosalyn must have another video game that will have her and Honker playing for hours. Binkie stared out to the empty backyard for a few minutes before she decided to start baking cookies like she usual does on a Saturday afternoon.

Darkwing Duck with all respective characters and references are copyright of The Walt Disney Company. Used without permission for non-profit entertainment purposes. All other characters and story are copyright of Honey Bear.


End file.
